Revenge of Lilith
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Aquel hombre de cabellera corta rubia, era codiciado por cualquier mujer que posará sus ojos en aquella mirada azulada, en aquella sonrisa tan radiante como un sol de verano. Cualquiera que supiera su gran hazaña en la gran cuarta guerra ninja caía rendido a sus pies...


**Sensual primer fic dramático con tema demoniaco presentándose aquí…**

**¿Creen que merezca seguirlo?, ya tengo el final pero tal vez sea para un capitulo o dos capítulos más , Como pueden ver no soy tan buena con esta temática, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Hablando—**

—_Pensamiento_**—**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno. Más allá de tus ojos…<strong>

Aquel hombre de cabellera corta rubia, era codiciado por cualquier mujer que posará sus ojos en aquella mirada azulada, en aquella sonrisa tan radiante como un sol de verano. Cualquiera que supiera su gran hazaña en la gran cuarta guerra ninja caía rendido a sus pies.

Aquel hombre era un héroe y como tal, era admirado y venerado pero tanto él como sus amigos comprendía que esa fama que el intentaba mantener a raya podía llegar a afectarlo a futuro. Y lamentablemente aquella sensación de preocupación se volvió realidad.

Todo comenzó en una misión antes de volverse cabecilla de su propia aldea como lo fue su sueño de niño. En aquella misión conoció un pueblo que vivía renegando de la tecnología, para que esta no pervirtiera sus creencias ni su cultura.

"_Lilith…hermosa pero letal"_

Sus oídos captaron una leyenda antigua que servía como advertencia para los jóvenes, todos hablaban de una hermosa demonio que raptaba a los niños y se unía a sus padres, nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, y nunca nadie se le negaba. Pero para el ya hombre ninja, los cuentos de terror y fantasmas ya no le daban miedo ni los creía. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a su aldea para estar junto con su esposa que esperaba a su primer hijo.

Lamentablemente para él, su fama lo seguía mucho más allá de los terrenos del hombre. Pronto como un susurro, una sensual mujer de cabellera roja quedo prendada de aquel Héroe, de aquel adonis que irradiaba pureza, sin ningún rastro de pecado.

"_Tú serás mío…Naruto"_

Para un demonio de linaje superior como ella, era de primera poder tentar a un héroe, poder devorar la carne tierna de sus hijos, y sentir entre sus entrañas…la sangre de aquel muchacho. Y como era de pensar aquella atrevida mujer que escondía una maldad tan pura como el negro del ébano, aprovecho la misma oscuridad para tentar al hijo del hombre.

Naruto que se encontraba durmiendo en un hostal después de aquella misión, sintió ruido a mitad de la media noche y abriendo sus ojos encontró a una mujer desnuda incada sobre él. Por su mirada de color ámbar comprendió que nunca nadie le había dicho que No.

Sus facciones dulces, suaves y sensuales cambiaron apenas el pensamiento, el corazón y el grito del Héroe se negaba a tentar el amor que envolvía el corazón del muchacho.

—**¿Pretendes decirme que no?, ¿A mí que soy mucho mejor que una simple y sucia humana?...deberías sentirte honrado que alguien como yo te quisiera a ti—**Era la primera ofensa que Lilith había oído en su inmortalidad

— **¡Fuera de aquí loca!—**El nunca le sería infiel a su amada esposa Hinata, y no entendía cómo era posible que una loca cualquiera haya pensado que se lanzaría a ella como si nada únicamente por que se encontraba desnuda.

Y mientras el Uzumaki fruncía su ceño ante aquella mujer, el infierno se congelaba de rabia pues un insignificante humano había sido capaz de negarse ante una hermosa demonio.

—**Lo pagarás en lo más profundo de tu alma, quebrare tus sueños y esperanzas. Y cuando ya no te quede nada en este mundo…sufrirás la indiferencia latente del infierno…—**acariciando con un gesto sensual la mejilla de aquel sujeto, pero este volteo su rostro rechazándolo por completo aumentando así la rabia de aquella mujer.

Con una voz de ultratumba, afilo aquellas palabras que perforaron el corazón del rubio que preocupado por su familia y preocupado por su futuro. No tuvo miedo, porque el defendería con todo el amor que aquella tímida muchacha de luna le había enseñado. E intento no perturbarse cuando aquella visión de aquella mujer desnuda se desvaneció, sin humo de entre medio, dejando a su paso el aroma putrefacto de cadáveres.

Esa noche no cerró sus ojos, rogando desde lo más profundo de su esencia que su mujer y su futuro retoño estuvieran con bien. Y no fue de sorprender que apenas las primeras luces del alba se asomaron, el chico ya partía rumbo a Konoha.

Olvidando o intentando olvidar la desagradable experiencia que tuvo en aquel pueblo espiritual en donde la leyenda había cambiado por una peor…

"_Porque tu ofensa será pagada con creces, probaras un poco de lo que te has negado"_

Y a medida que la felicidad llegaba en forma de su primer hijo, y luego en su pequeña princesa. Él fue olvidando aquel encuentro maligno donde conoció el rostro de la lujuria, aquel último rostro que hasta el más bueno de los hombres observaba en algún momento de su vida, pero que él había rechazado, sentenciando así sus días felices.

Habían pasado entre siete u ocho años desde aquella misión, nadie había sospechado lo que había sucedido, y el sin darle importancia lo había olvidado. Manteniendo en su corazón aquella felicidad que lo ataba por completo en vida, en corazón y alma a la hermosa Hinata Hyuga.

Ahora como jefe de su aldea, observaba todo desde su torre, podía oír el canto de las aves desde aquel lugar privilegiado. La tecnología inundaba lo que alguna vez fue una aldea sin edificios ni conexión a internet.

—**Como ha pasado el tiempo…—**Si bien siempre su sueño había sido estar sentado en aquella silla, siendo respetado por todos. Su sueño le jugaba en contra, al no poder compartir tanto como antes con su familia.

El peso de ya no estar como antes era notorio, su hijo mayor le recriminaba aquello, detestando por completo aquella silla representaba todo lo que su padre hacía por la aldea, sacrificando horas y horas con su propia familia. Por otra parte su hija pequeña era tan dulce como su Madre, ambas entendiendo a su modo que Naruto ahora no solo velaba por ellos, también por aquella aldea que era una gran familia.

—**Es raro que estés pensativo…que problemático, yo me quedaré tu vete con tu familia Naruto…—**la voz holgazana de Shikamaru lo saco de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella oportunidad—pero no lo volveré a ser por ti mañana, así que no te aproveches

—**Ni pensaría aprovecharme dettebayo…—**Estaba contento, y aunque no lo iba a decir en voz alta, por muy paciente que Hinata fuera, habían discutido, hace apenas unos tres días en el cumpleaños del pequeño Bolt.

"_¡Eres un mal hombre!"_

Ella le había gritado por primera vez, y su corazón aún no se podía curar de ello. Aquella discusión le había hecho reimplantarse nuevamente aquella situación en donde estuvo por negarse a aceptar el mando de Hokage.

Iba a negarse, dejando todo por tal de seguir disfrutando de aquel calor familiar, de aquellas sensaciones de tener a su mujer entre sus brazos, de jugar con su hijo, y de mimar a su hija.

Pero irónicamente, la misma mujer que le había gritado, le había dicho que aceptará, que ese siempre había su sueño y que ella siempre lo apoyaría.

—**Ve y disfruta con tu esposa…—**Aquel comentario lo avergonzó, pero le sonrió en respuesta. Aprovecharía aquel tiempo libre en donde no se tenía que preocupar de reuniones y política, y le haría el amor a su mujer hasta el cansancio. Para luego divertirse con sus hijos en el parque, un día de campo en ese momento sonaba muy bien.

El día era hermoso, sin ninguna nube que amenazará con oscurecer el cielo, apenas salió de la torre fue directamente a comprar algo de ramen para sorprender a su familia, y de postre unos rollos de canela. Todo era felicidad nuevamente, mientras la gente respetuosamente lo saludaba.

Apenas llegó a su casa, con cierta dulzura observo el calor que emanaba, aquel calor que no era nada hostigoso, que era hermoso, que era divino.

"_Nunca pensé…que merecería esto"_

Era algo descabellado, pero a pesar de todo, sentía que esa felicidad no se la merecía, por las noches solía despertar con miedo que todo fuera mentira. Y que ni Bolt ni Himawari existían, y que Hinata no estaría a su lado.

—**Naruto…no seas idiota…—**se regañó a si mismo abriendo la puerta con lentitud queriendo que todo fuera una sorpresa, pero se extrañó que sus pequeños no se oyeran, ni estuvieran revoloteando por allí, después de todo eran Uzumakis**— Tal vez fueron a casa de Sakura-chan…—**rascándose la cabeza, apunto de acercarse al teléfono para llamar a la residencia Uchiha, cuando comenzó a oír leves jadeos, que se iban convirtiendo cada vez más y más en Gemidos, tan fuertes e intensos que retumbaron en el lugar, provocando un leve quiebre en el corazón del chico. Intento despejar aquellos sonidos moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza, pero solo provoco que se diera cuenta que aquello era real.

Camino lento al interior de la casa, el sonido cada vez era más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la alcoba que compartía con su esposa. En ese momento el rubio no pensaba en nada, no sentía nada.

Todo estaba en un perturbador blanco, mientras su mano temblaba al intentar ir acercándolo al manojo, cubrió con fuerza aquello con su mano para luego entre abrir la puerta…

Sus ojos se abrieron, mientras no podía creer lo que observaba, las cosas se le cayeron de las manos y simplemente como cual ser congelado se quedó…

Los suaves y grandes senos de su mujer revoloteaban de arriba abajo, su suave boca correspondía el beso intenso de aquel hombre perro, su cuerpo desnudo era acariciado con desenfreno, mientras era penetrada con fuerza en la cama matrimonial donde la hizo suya por primera vez.

—**C….con más fuerza K…kiba….m…más…—**Gimió con fuerza la hermosa Hyuga, sosteniéndose en la cama, apretando con fuerzas las sabanas entre sus manos.

No podía reaccionar, no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera reaccionar en ese instante, su cerebro se mantenía despierto mientras su corazón estaba distante…congelado.

Ni siquiera el ruido de las risas de los pequeños entrando a la casa lo había hecho reaccionar, su mundo lentamente se estaba rompiendo, como si aquellos puñetazos, aquellas patadas…aquellas miradas llenas de odio volvieran a él.

—_Esto…es mentira…verdad…_**—**unas rebeldes lagrimas aparecieron, incapaz de moverse para romper el rostro del aquel perro traidor…

"…_es culpa mía…Hinata nunca haría algo como esto…si yo no le hubiera fallado"_

—**Viejo… ¿Qué estas mirando?—**Pronto los pequeños llegaron hasta aquel pasillo mirando a su padre, Bolt tomaba de la mano a su pequeña hermana que preocupada observaba como su padre lloraba en silencio

—**¿Oto-san?...—**quiso acercarse, pero apenas soltó la mano de su hermano mayor, oyó aquellos sonidos que no se habían detenido pero que provocaban miedo, sonidos y jadeos que los pequeños solo asumieron que se trataba de alguien en peligro, iban a correr a abrazar a su padre entre lágrimas, cuando este finalmente reacciono.

Cerrando la puerta para dejar todo en el olvido, impidiendo que sus pequeños observaran lo que a él le partió el alma.

—**shh…—**tomando a sus pequeños retoños en sus brazos, mientras los oía llorar, provocando más heridas en su alma**—…Vamos al territorio Uchiha…los llevare a jugar con la hija de Sasuke... —**intentando calmarlos, intentando suavizar las cosas...una máscara inconsciente comenzó a formarse con espinas que le dañaban pero...era mejor sufrir en silencio que involucrar a sus hijos.

"_...Porque ellos son todo para mi"_

A paso lento y con sus hijos aun en brazos se fue alejando de aquel lugar, todo era solo un mal sueño, un ramen descompuesto, una alergia de invierno…Sea lo que fuera todo quedaría como solo eso.

Apenas ingreso al territorio Uchiha el matrimonio compuesto por una muchacha de cabellera rosada, y un chico de cabellera negra, observaron curiosos que el Hokage de la aldea no entrará a sus terrenos con aquella felicidad contagiosa.

—…—Sasuke levanto su rostro para observar el cielo que lentamente se teñía de nubes negras**—Se acerca una tormenta…**

Los pequeños fueron a jugar un momento en el gran jardín del lugar, mientras los tres adultos se encontraban bebiendo un té para pasar el rato.

—**Y ¿Hinata-chan?, pensé que estarías con ella—**Era tanto el silencio que Sakura prefirió romperlo no acostumbrada que su mejor amigo estuviera tan callado por tantos minutos

—…**Ella…está descansando…-**Sin siquiera mirarla hablo cortante, dando claro ejemplo que no contestaría a nada más relacionado con su esposa.

—…**Sakura… ¿Podrías traer un poco de sake?...—**la voz de su esposo la hizo entender que la única forma de saber que sucedía, o por último que el chico se desahogara era una conversación entre hombres, así que salió para darles aquel espacio.

—… **¿Qué es lo que quieres?—**a la defensiva el Uzumaki hablo, bebiendo de un sorbo él te

— **No estas actuando como el dobe de siempre…**

—…**Tal vez me ha llegado la hora de madurar…—**intentando mantener todo lo posible su máscara de que todo estaba feliz y patéticamente bien.

—**...Aquella vez en nuestra batalla, ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que fuera?...lo mismo te digo ahora Naruto, tu puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…**

—**..MALDITA SEA, TODO ESTA BIEN, NO HAY UN PUTO PROBLEMA, ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?!—**tomando del cuello de la polera a su casi hermano, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojo hirviendo de sangre.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que nada estaba bien en ese momento, pero necesitaba calmar las cosas pues estaba seguro que Naruto no quería que sus hijos lo vieran de esa manera.

—**Naruto…—**siendo soltado

—…**cuídalos…si me llegará a pasar algo…cuídalos…—**dándole la espalda**—…Yo…quiero estar solo…—**comenzando a alejarse

— **No puedes huir de tus problemas…**

—…**Mira quien lo dice…—**Gruño sarcástico, alejándose del lugar de un portazo.

"_Sus emociones eran un manojo de nervios que explotarían sin medir consecuencias"_

En lo alto de la cabeza de su padre, se quedó allí observando toda la aldea. Toda, era su culpa…no había más culpables que él.

Seguramente había descuidado mucho a su esposa, el amor que ella sentía ya no podía esperarlo más.

—**Soy un idiota…un estúpido…yo no merezco ser amado—**Lloró, lloro tanto que no tuvo más agua en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se hincharon, un dolor de cabeza lo cubrió…pero nada se comparaba con el corazón roto, aniquilado y pulverizado.

Habían pasado una hora completa desde el descubrimiento hasta haber llorado por varios minutos. Se levantó del lugar como cual fantasma…

No quería que sus hijos lo vieran de esa manera, así que decidió ir a enfrentar a Hinata solo, pensando que tal vez solo fue su imaginación, tal vez sus celos…

"_Todo es culpa mía…"_

Cuando posó nuevamente sus pies en aquel lugar, el calor familiar ya no le llego, más bien el más frio y lúgubre sentimiento se apodero cada vez más de él, una atmosfera que lo invitaba a sufrir.

—**Con que has vuelto—**como si nada la hermosa mujer arreglo su ropa, estando aun en el cuarto matrimonial, olía a sexo y los chupetones en el cuello blanquecino de la mujer eran notorios.

—… **¿No estas contenta de verme?—**una pequeña esperanza, un rastro de amor intento ver en aquellos ojos que solo le mostraban lejanía

—**Ya me he acostumbrado a no verte—**su suave voz se mezclaba con el veneno de mil decepciones, clavándose como cuchillos en Naruto**—...Por mi estaría bien que no vinieras a casa Naruto.**

—…**todo esto es una broma… ¿verdad?—**Su mujer jamás actuaria así. Hinata era igual a una suave caricia, a un amor puro y gentil…

—**¿Sabías que los perros son amantes extraordinarios?...—**con una sonrisa burlesca levanto su rostro para verle, lastimando aún más el orgullo del muchacho

—…**porque…tú no eres así.**

—**Tal vez siempre he sido así, solo que tú no me conocías lo suficiente, ahora bien desaparece tengo cosas que hacer…—**le gruño en respuesta mientras lo dejaba a solas en el cuarto.

La atmosfera en aquella casa que alguna vez mostro amor, era tan tensa que incluso una pluma la rompería. Naruto intento aun negarse a todo los hechos pensando que era una cruel broma. Y cuando sus criaturas aparecieron, el simplemente las abrazo con fuerza en respuesta necesitando algo que aliviaría el dolor de sus almas

—…**viejo actúas extraño…—**Aquella casi viva imagen de él los vio con sus ojitos claro, intentando averiguar que sucedía con su padre.

—…**Eres muy imaginativo Bolt…—**revolviendo sus cabellos, actuando como si nada o intentándolo.

Desde ese mismo momento, sus siguientes días siempre intentaba llegar a su casa antes, pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia. ¿Tal vez todo era su imaginación culpable que intentaba explicarle que estaba pasando muy poco tiempo con su familia?

Lamentablemente para él, cada vez que llegaba sus hijos no se encontraban precisamente en casa y su mujer se adueñaba del cuarto con cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él.

—**Ella…ella no puede ser Hinata, mi Hinata jamás haría algo como eso…—**Se encontraba aquel hermoso hombre de cabellera corta rubia abrazando sus piernas ocultando su rostro en ella. Estaba seguro que era impensable que la verdadera, que aquella hermosa muchacha tímida de amor sincero, pudiera actuar de una manera tan vil**— …Amor…te extraño…—**murmuro luego de un rato, sintiendo como lentamente todo el dolor y la desesperación le estaba ganando.

"_Jamás conocí el amor…hasta que llegaste tú"_

La torre del Hokage en ese momento se sentía fría, todo lo que él había soñado ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su peor enemigo, pero no podía dejar que Bolt ni Himawari se dieran cuenta, él no quería que ellos sufrieran aquel dolor intenso que partía el alma.

"_Él no quería que sus hijos vivieran ni probasen aquel sabor amargo"_

—**Hinata…—**llorando con fuerza aprovechando que no había nadie en el lugar, más que la soledad y los recuerdos.

Y sin siquiera sospecharlo entre las sombras una sombra de una figura femenina observaba aquel sufrimiento, saboreando sus labios mientras sus ojos color ámbar brillaban.

—**Sufre cariño…sufre por rechazarme…ya comprenderás que el amor no es suficiente para rechazarme…—**Entre risas aquella mujer siguió observando el llanto agónico de aquel Héroe, sufriendo por su talón de Aquiles.

Muy alejado de Konoha, en un terreno casi baldío alguien abría sus ojos de golpe, sentía su cuerpo lastimado pero de todas maneras se logró sentar para intentar visualizar su entorno, activando su línea sucesora noto que no había peligro, pero si una aldea cerca de un kilómetro de donde se encontraba ella.

El fuerte sol comenzó a alumbrar su cabellera peli azul, mientras sus ojos de un color hermoso y llamativo se veían casi melancólicos, preocupados y con la necesidad de llenar un vacío interior.

—**¿Qué ha sucedido?...—**La hermosa adolecente se logró colocar de pie, su gran playera lila con blanco se encontraba algo sucia, al igual que sus pantalones, los sacudió todo lo que su cuerpo adolorido le permitía y pronto un pensamiento, un nombre le vino a la cabeza.

"_Naruto-kun"_

Su corazón le indicaba que algo le estaba sucediendo a aquel muchacho que ella siempre veía desde lejos, que ella amaba en secreto. Pronto el dolor de su cuerpo paso a segundo plano mientras rápidamente comenzaba a correr rumbo a aquella aldea, necesitaba ubicarse, necesitaba llegar pronto a Konoha.

—_Espera por mi…Naruto-kun…_

Por más que un demonio se interpusiera, por más que intentará romperlo. El hilo del destino era tan poderoso que jamás nada ni fuerza maligna lo pulverizarían.

Tres días exactos habían vuelto a pasar en Konoha. Los aldeanos no comprendían el cambio abrupto de su siempre feliz Hokage. Ni aunque Bolt estuviera haciendo travesuras para captar su atención parecía perturbarlo.

El Hokage se estaba convirtiendo en un fantasma tal vez por tanto trabajo que le impedía estar con su familia. Tal vez necesitaba un descanso cuando volviera su querida esposa, los aldeanos estaban pensando en permitirle un par de días de vacaciones, pues aún era joven y debía disfrutar al máximo de su familia.

Kakashi el cual sostenía su libro entre sus manos observaba a quien había sido su travieso alumno, parecía completamente ido, completamente extraño.

"_Desde que ella había ido a misión…que él se encontraba diferente"_

Como todo un buen ninja que recogía información, lo fue siguiendo como su sombra observando cuando este se topó con quienes eran los amigos de Hinata.

—**¡Hey Naruto!, ¿Y esa cara?...—**le pregunto el Inuzuka el cual había estado feliz desde que estaba saliendo con la mujer de los gatos, pero en vez de recibir la típica respuesta Uzumaki, un puño se implanto en su rostro, de una manera tan fuerte que le quebró la Nariz a Kiba.

—…—Shino sorprendido observo aquello, si bien ellos se llevaban como perros y gatos, las bromas nunca habían pasado a más. Y ese golpe había sido cargado de odio.

—**Nunca…nunca se acerquen a mi esposa…—**gruñendo de una manera animal mientras sus ojos brillaban rojo, estaba sediento de sangre mientras un manto casi animal lo envolvía. Cuando Kakashi iba a bajar para intentar detener la ola de asesinato, noto como Naruto dio media vuelta como si nada y siguió caminando.

— **P…pero ¿qué demonios le ha pasado?...**

—**¿Lo habrás echo enojar mucho con tus bromas Kiba?—**Cuestiono su compañero ayudándolo a colocarse de pie.

— **¡Pero si no he estado en Konoha!, acabo de llegar recién de una misión…—**bufo molesto el Inuzuka**—…Espero que para bien de Naruto, no le este ocasionando problemas a Hinata cuando esta llegue de misión.**

—**Naruto… ¿qué está pasando?...—**decidió en ese momento Kakashi adelantarse a Naruto e ir hasta su casa. Después de todo en ese momento los pequeños se encontraban siendo cuidados por Sakura y Sasuke, mientras Naruto trabaja y Hinata se encuentra en misión.

Su idea era simple, pillar desprevenido a su ex – alumno para sacarle toda la información de lo que pasaba. Aconsejándole que su manera de actuar podía causarle problemas, y que si necesitaba desahogarse siempre encontraría en él un hombro para llorar.

Apenas entro a la casa que se encontraba abierta, una visión lo dejo marcando ocupado por unos minutos, encontrándose con Hinata la cual lo miraba con una expresión que esta nunca antes había tenido.

Ella movía coqueta sus caderas, casi como un felino apunto de cazar a su nueva presa. Quedo frente a frente a él, mientras sin dejar aquella expresión coqueta lo visualizaba de arriba abajo.

—**Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imagine…—**Susurro con su voz, mientras Kakashi estaba quieto como si hubiera algo que le impidiese moverse**—Usted es muy atractivo…—**apegando sus pechos en el pectoral del hombre mientras estuvo a punto de besarlo

—…**Gracias…pero tú no eres Hinata…—**logrando despertar de su letargo alejándose de aquella mujer que lentamente iba deshaciéndose de su apariencia mostrando su verdadero ser. Una chica pelirroja de ojos ámbar que dejaba atrás su rostro sorprendido.

—**Vaya, vaya…al parecer estoy delante de un genio…—**llevando sus manos a su cadera**— ¿Cómo has logrado descubrirme?**

— **Es muy simple…la esposa de mi alumno, lo ama con locura y jamás se fijaría en otro…menos cuando tiene a alguien que puede realizar más de mil copias de sí mismo—**Kakashi hablo tajante oyendo la risa de aquella mujer, no era humana eso lo tenía claro— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—**Pensé que por ser un genio ya lo sabias…—**Aquella hermosa y sensual mujer frunció el ceño al recordar la ofensa de años atrás**—Tu "Alumno" me rechazo, y ahora quiero que quede sin nada, es algo muy simple**

—**Cualquiera que tuviera una esposa tan dulce te rechazaría, eres solo un demonio que intento tentar a un héroe demasiado correcto y noble como despistado, tu sola te has buscado ser rechazada…Lilith…—**la nombro recordando la vieja leyenda de un viejo pueblo, él estaba consiente que nadie era capaz de rechazarla…porque él también había caído.

—**No deberías ser tan cruel Kakashi…después de todo bien que la pasamos juntos…tú y yo…—**Una sonrisa coqueta y de circunstancia adorno el rostro del demonio, y para mala suerte de Kakashi Naruto había aparecido justo al oír aquella frase.

—**...¿K…kakashi-sensei?...—**Incrédulo miraba a su maestro y a su mujer.

—**Con que esto está pasando…él no puede distinguir…—**preocupado Kakashi llego a la respuesta, estuvo a punto de abrir su boca pero el demonio fue más rápido y más vil.

— …**Vaya, hasta que te enteraste…—**comento desinteresada, pero sus ojos brillaban con el goce del sufrimiento ajeno**— …Tu maestro y yo nos encontramos siempre que tú no estás, ¿Puedes creer que son todos mejor en la cama que tú?...he sido una idiota por haberme casado con alguien tan poca cosa como tu**

—**Hinata tu…—**Estaba temblando, evidenciando que estaba por explotar

— **Naruto, no le creas… ¡Hinata jamás actuaria de esta manera!—**Grito desesperado el hombre de cabellera gris, Naruto lo volteo a ver, el chico también pensaba igual el problema es que su visión lo engañaba y lo atormentaba.

—**Oh Kakashi, estas actuando como si ya no quisieras tener sexo conmigo, ¿Acaso es por los niños?, ¿Sabes que yo puedo deshacerme de ellos sin ningún problema, de aquellos bastardos como del idiota de mi marido?**

—…**Cállate…—**gruño finalmente Naruto, aun temblando intentando evitar sucumbir a la rabia y desesperación**—No hables así de mis hijos**

— **Claro, tus hijos porque mío esos seres no lo son…jamás debí tenerlos…—**Un enfrentamiento de miradas se llevó acabo.

"_No es ella…ella jamás hablaría así de sus hijos"_

Un corto circuito se apodero del muchacho, la tierra pronto tembló y el cielo se oscureció evidenciando la tormenta que estaba llegando. Un fuerte y ronco gruñido se oyó por lo largo y lo ancho, mientras el adulto Uzumaki sucumbía por completo a su instinto.

—**Naruto…—**Preocupado el ex ninja copia miraba como su Hokage perdía el control, arremetiendo en contra de la impostora, la cual había dejado de reír, para lanzar el ultimo az bajo la manga y terminar de destruir la razón en aquel guapo héroe.

—… **¿Acaso ya no me quieres?...¿me golpearas?...—**le susurro a Naruto, un gesto decepcionado se apodero del hermoso rostro mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas adornaban el cuadro perfecto.

—**...—**atormentando por pensar haberla dañado se alejó de un salto, sus movimientos eran erráticos, él había perdido por completo la razón apenas se había escapado por la ventana.

—**¡Naruto!—**Kakashi grito, pero su grito se vio interrumpido por la risa malvada de aquella mujer**—**¿Estas feliz ahora con esto?, ¿En dónde está la verdadera Hinata?

—Estaré feliz cuando ya no pueda soportar esta vida y acabe con él y sus hijos…—sus ojos se abrieron de una manera desquiciada mientras no paraba de reír**— ¿Tienes una idea de lo bien que sabe la carne de los niños y de un alma desesperada que ha cometido suicido?...Y esa mujer, esa humana que no se me compara…nunca volverá…—**volviendo a reír más fuerte, retumbando su risa por todas las paredes de la casa que alguna vez cobijo amor

— **¡Eres despreciable!, ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!**

—**No hay nada que puedas hacer, obtendré mi venganza…Y a mí héroe—**desapareciendo dejando un inconfundible olor a azufre en el lugar

—…**Tengo que evitar que pase algo malo…—**rápidamente emprendió marcha al territorio Uchiha, tenía que advertirlos antes que Naruto apareciera para llevarse a los pequeños, en ese estado podía incluso asustarlos.

"_Lo que menos quería era que ellos sintieran miedo por su propio padre"_

Sarada la pequeña Uchiha, se encontraba coloreando junto con Himawari, oía como Bolt relataba que en el futuro sería más fuerte que su padre y lo obligaría a quedarse en casa.

—_Los chicos son unos estúpidos…_**—**rodando sus ojos, hasta que dejo de colorear al sentir lo que parecía ser una especie de discusión, los tres pequeños dejaron de jugar con la idea de salir afuera para mirar pero Sakura apareció.

— **Quédense aquí y no salgan…—**El rostro de su madre reflejaba preocupación y sus ojos jade evidenciaban que no quería que los pequeños salieran de aquel cuarto.

Ella no por nada era hija de él genio Uchiha y la hermosa medico ninja Haruno, simplemente decidió ayudar a su madre y desviar la atención de sus amigos con ayuda de la computadora de su padre.

En los territorios Uchihas afuera de la casa, el aire era tenso mientras Sasuke mantenía su vista en la mirada ida de Naruto. Él estaba descontrolado por su manera de actuar, y por su mirada de gruñirle.

—**No voy a permitirte otro paso más…no en este estado Dobe…**

—…—otro gruñido fuerte retumbo en el lugar, rompiendo los vidrios y los focos de las luces. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, la oscuridad se fue adueñando de aquel entorno mientras lo único que era visualmente visible…eran aquellos ojos rojos.

—…**Yo los cuidare por ti…pero no permitiré que te los lleves en este estado…—**acerco su única mano hacia su espada, preparándose para batallar en cualquier momento para de alguna manera entrar en razón a su amigo.

—…**Cuídalos…—**logro murmurar en un momento de lucidez el adulto del clan Uzumaki, las lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia, y aprovechando la negra noche…

Él se alejó del lugar, se alejó de todos para que nadie pudiera verlo en ese estado irracional. Un fuerte gruñido volvió a oírse…un gruñido de un alma rota.

En una pequeña aldea, Hinata que observaba la hermosa luna tembló apenas en sus oídos llego una especie de gruñido.

No tuvo miedo, más bien tuvo…tristeza, y su preocupación aumento. Había logrado averiguar a qué se encontraba a dos días de Konoha, pero según los aldeanos había un camino que solo tomaba un día.

—**Entre más pronto pueda verte…más pronto estaré tranquila…—**Susurró la bonita muchacha, esa noche sabía que ella no iba a poder dormir, pues apenas cerraba sus ojos unos ojos ámbar se burlaban con malicia de su amor por el joven héroe.

"_No importa lo que pasé…siempre estaré a tu lado…y tomare tu mano, y no te volverá soltar"_

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quisiera saber su opinión, ¿merezco un reviews?, Y a las chicas que ya habían leído el resumen…les dije que tenían que ver más allá de sus ojos xD.**

**Historia dedicados a todas las personas del grupo de facebook Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina ^^**


End file.
